edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games: An Ed's story
Hunger Games: An Ed's story is a crossover of Hunger Games, Battle Royale and Ed Edd n Eddy. The story was that the Cartoon Network had a rebellion 27 years earlier. The old cartoons were forcing out old cartoons and bringing in new. After the rebellion, the Kingdom of Cartoons made a new law to offer up one young man and woman, between the ages of 12-18 to fight to the death in a huge arena. Eddy is the main character, the rebellious, money loving, smooth talking con artist we know and love. He has volunteered in place of his rival Kevin (which we will find out was a bad idea in the first place) to keep his crush, Nazz alive. Even if it means dying. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7868308/1/The_Hunger_Games_An_Eds_Story Characters Eddy McGee: Eddy is the main protagonist of HG:Ed's story. A rebellious young man, he has been in and out of trouble, fighting and conning kids out of their money. the only persons he cares about deeply are his friends Ed and Double D and Nazz. His brother has won a previous games eight years back, leaving him abusing and bullying Eddy. During the reaping, he volunteered in place of Kevin, which Kevin resents him for, and tries to keep Nazz alive. Age: 16 Appearance: Medium height, stocky, Brown hair, brown eyes. Personality: Rebellious, sly, cocky Nazz Van Bartonschmeer: Nazz is the main deuteragonist of HG:Ed's Story. She came from an upper middle class family, so she was better fed than most people in her district.She came from a good family, but she was frequently harassed by the boys in school (except Eddy, who has at least some respect for her). She was picked to be part of the games, which led to Eddy volunteering for her. She has known Eddy for her life, but they never really talked. She ends up falling for Eddy later in the series, which leads to (Spoiler Alert) Kevin negotiating with the Kingdom to kidnap her, and force Eddy to fight older tributes, including his brother, without any help from sponsors. Age: 16 Appearance: Medium height, curvy body, Blonde hair, blue eyes. Personality: Kind, Gentle, Caring Districts District Peach: the poorest district, Peach is place in the upper parts of Maine. They are in charge of all of the agriculture of peach products and other crops, and some live in slums (i.e Eddy). Everyone goes to school, even the poor kids, as education is free and they don't charge much for class. In the middle of Peach is the rich people, which is only upper middle class. Many in the slums have brown hair and brown eyes, as rich people have blonde hair and blue eyes. Many people call residents of the district peachies. District Lemon: District Lemon is located down south of the border of Peach. Also one of the poorest districts, they specialize in trees and wood, also harvesting lemons. Many times, violence goes on in Lemon, so it is not common to see a fight down the street or a mugging at home. District Toys: district Toys is the Last poor district. It is located in Endsville, in the Appalachian mountains. They make cheap toys for poor people, out of fabric and plastic. Many kids there don't go to school, as they are only left to work in the factories. Toys is set in an urban environment, not a tree in sight. Many kids are forced to fight, as like other districts, to keep their families alive. District Power: Located in the Midwest Chicagoland area. Not much is known about this district. District Technology: Located in the Far west.Not much is also known about the district. District Jawbreakers: One of the Richest districts. Not much is known. District Cash: The Richest district. Not much information. Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Crossovers